The goal of this Mentored Clinician Scientist Development Award is to allow the applicant to develop the skills necessary to conduct clinical effectiveness trails of high quality, patient-centered treatments for victims of urban trauma. The five year award will allow the applicant to consolidate previous research experiences in clinical psychiatry, anthropology, and health services research in the development of psychosocial interventions for multiethnic urban trauma victims. The award will provide an excellent transition from investigations the applicant complete as a Robert Wood Johnson Clinical Scholar. The career development plan proposes course work, practical, and supervised investigation to support learning in three core areas: 1) health services and treatment outcomes research, 2) clinical effectiveness trails, and 3) dimensions of patient centered care for urban trauma victims. These career development activities will be directly applied to three mentored research projects: Investigation I an archival analysis of data from the UC Davis trauma surgery registry, aims to identify the relationship between psychiatric disturbance and patterns of posttraumatic health services utilization, costs, and recidivism for over 11,000 trauma victims. Investigation II is a longitudinal study of the psychiatric symptoms, functional status, service utilization, and needs and expectations for care of ethnically diverse victims of violent assaults and motor vehicle accidents. Informed by these initial studies, Investigation III will develop and pilot randomized effectiveness trails of collaborative and case management interventions. These interventions aim to decrease posttraumatic symptom levels and functional impairments while also reducing posttraumatic inpatient recidivism and outpatient service utilization. Investigation III will proceed in conjunction with a FIRST or R01 award application. The five year K08 award will enable the applicant to obtain the research skills required to become an independent investigatory. The applicant's career will be devoted to developing a program of research focused on the delivery of cost-effective psychosocial interventions for trauma victims who require treatment outside of the mental health specialty sector. The award provide support for ongoing development as an investigator, clinical, and educator so that the applicant may ultimately become a productive clinical- scientist in an academic department of psychiatry.